Pair of Eyes
by Quechy
Summary: It was as if the caller wanted James to know his existence. James gulped before hanging up slowly. But the freakiest calls come late at night, before he went to bed and precisely at midnight. He finds it hard to sleep afterwards.
1. How it all began

**Intro**

**Hiya! Yes, yes, I know, I have my "Skedaddle" fanfic in writing, but I just couldn't resist making this one. So if you guys don't mind, I'll be writing a few multi-chaps. I'll be updating "Skedaddle" soon.**

**And I know, the plot looks a lot like "When a Stranger Calls" but I promise you I'll make it more original.**

**Other than that, do enjoy!**

* * *

James looked both ways before crossing the street.

Making sure it was safe enough to cross without having to experience any (God forbid) car accidents in the future, he took the first step.

Now already on the other side of the road, James made his way to the police station, where he can retrieve missing belongings such as his iPhone.

As stupid as it sounds like, the semi-celebrity wasn't careful enough to have misplaced his iPhone at the cafe yesterday. He had his fangirls to blame for that.

Or rather, Kendall's fangirls.

The squealing bunch forced the four to exit the cafe in panic of getting trampled. Maybe it was around here James had dropped his iPhone or even left it at the cafe table.

Whichever, he was glad when he called to his number (using Kendall's iPhone because he thinks it's still the blond's fault for having crazy fans), his iPhone was safely turned to the police. James blessed whoever had the heart to report the missing iPhone. It was a good deed. He was surprised the founder of his lost iPhone didn't just take it or sell it to someone for the juice inside.

Like it was mentioned before, he _was _a semi-celebrity, right?

* * *

James was back with his iPhone, a smile on his face.

He was already scrolling his thumb across the touch screen, looking through his snapshots of his beloved puppy, Fox.

"I'm impressed," Logan suddenly said, in the middle of jotting down a list of what he'll need for camp. Math camp. "Your iPhone is perfectly fine, not a message open, not a picture deleted, not even hacked."

"I know." James flashed up that million-dollar smile. "Bless whoever saved my phone."

Kendall came in the room, whistling as he did, "I'm in a good mood!" He declared before, "Happy dance!" and began to dance that silly little dance, making both Logan and James laugh, "Ask me anything you like." The blond grinned right after he grooved, hands on his hips.

There was a moment of silence; James and Logan actually considering the fact that somehow whatever they will ask, Kendall will grant.

"Can you massage my back?" James asked, eyes brightening.

"No." Kendall said dryly, almost to quick in responding. James was about to protest but nothing came out of his gaping mouth.

"Can I borrow your flashlight?" Logan asked.

A slight pause, "Yes." Kendall nodded confidently while James began to rant on how unfair Kendall was being and not keeping his promises or some sort.

Logan smiled, "Thanks!" He ticked the box with the writing 'flashlight' on his list. "Okay, I only have to get a box of tissue and some pepper…"

Kendall and James snorted almost at the same time. "Logan, dude, you're only going to math camp." Kendall said, "What do you need pepper for?"

Slightly offended, Logan stood up, frowning. "I'll have you know that pepper is very indeed needed for math camp." He said before turning his heels, walking away to his bedroom, chin high.

Eyes following where Logan disappeared to, Kendall smirked, shaking his head and rolling his eyes before plopping down on the sofa next to James. "So, Jamie buddy, why don't we play some video games?"

James faked a sulking act, "No, thanks. I was really going for some massage, but-"

"Alright, alright! Fine. But just because I'm being nice." Kendall sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat while his best friend was practically stifling an amused laugh at how easy it was to win Kendall over. "And you owe me a good game of Nascar. Turn around."

James grinned when Kendall patted his back, telling him to turn around and he did, both boys sitting cross-legged on the sofa, James' back facing Kendall.

"Oh, dude, you're really tense." Kendall said as he began to knead the brunette's shoulder blades. James only mumbled something he couldn't hear and closed his eyes.

The two heard footsteps and then, "Ooh! Back massage!" Carlos' cheery voice snapped James out of his relax mode, his closed eyes now open. "I want one, too!" The Latino boy said, hopping over the couch to land in front of James.

"Noooo," James pouted, "It's my mental repose day, Carlos, so shoo-shoo and let me enjoy my massage." He said, shooing Carlos away with his delicate fingers and Kendall smirked at 'mental repose' or whatever James just said to sound a tad more posh.

Carlos rolled his eyes, letting his feet settle on the edge of the table before flicking the TV remote. "Fine, I'll just watch some cartoons, then."

"I thought you were gonna help Logan pack?" Kendall asked, tilting his head to the side so he can see Carlos while still kneading James' back. "Is he still packing or?"

"He's done and now doing his allergy-bra." Carlos said, "Ooh! Animal planet!" He exclaimed, already forgetting about the cartoons.

Kendall laughed at 'allergy-bra'. "Algebra." He corrected, but Carlos didn't seem to care, he was too busy (or too fascinated) with the cheetah tearing the zebra apart.

"Oh my God, this is murder!" Carlos exclaimed, lips quivering, "Look at that poor zebra! I can't bear this!" He sniffed, flipping the channel to Nickelodeon and Kendall rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, James' phone vibrated. James frowned, being pulled away from his relaxed state once more. He sighed, reaching for the vibrating iPhone on the table.

It was an anonymous caller.

James raised a brow. Anonymous, two possibilities: a fan, or a prank call. Curious, he picked it up. "Hello?"

No answer.

James frowned deeper, "Uhm, hello? Is anyone there?"

_**Click.**_

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

James raised his brow; the line went dead. Giving a shrug, he placed the phone back on the table before getting a question from Kendall, "Who was it?"

"Dunno," James mumbled, "The line was cut off. Maybe wrong number."

The only sound between the three teens in the living room was only the shrill, cheerful voice of Spongebob. Kendall smirked at Carlos' choice of television. "_Spongebob_. Really, Carlos?"

Carlos laughed, clapping his hands when Squidward was hurt yet again, ignoring Kendall's remark earlier.

Then suddenly, the iPhone in plaid casing started to vibrate again. James groaned, frowning and Kendall was taken aback slightly, "Sorry, too hard? Too painful?"

James shook his head, chuckling, "No, not you, Kendall." He sighed, reaching for his phone; another anonymous caller. With another sigh, he picked it up as Kendall resumed rubbing his sore back. "Hello?"

There was a grumble, but James barely heard it when Carlos laughed at the same time. "Yo, Carlitos, keep it down, man, Jamie's on the phone." Kendall hissed and Carlos' laughter subsided into giggles.

"I'm sorry, what?" James asked, leaning to the phone. "Hello? Are you still there?"

At his question, all he got was the sound of breathing. It sent a chill through his spine.

"H-Hello, who is this?" James' voice somehow had a hint of fear and Kendall's kneading began to slow down, the younger one seemed to notice something was wrong.

_**Click.**_

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

"Wrong number again?" Kendall asked, completely stopping his massage. The blond was leaning a bit to take a look at James' face. "James." He called when said brunette didn't answer, "What's wrong?"

"Wow, that was freaky." James breathed out. He shifted on his seat, turning around to face Kendall and the blond could tell that his best friend was freaked out indeed. James' hazel brown eyes were wide, eyebrows furrowed and Kendall could see him biting his inner cheeks.

"What was?" Kendall asked, letting his legs fall to the end of the couch, him sitting upright, leaning his back on the sofa.

James became silent for a while. "The call was a bit freaky. No one answered, then suddenly I hear breathing." He mumbled. He faked a smile, shrugging, "It was probably a crazy fan?"

Kendall stared at him, trying to get out real emotions from the older one. James Diamond has always been a pro at hiding his real emotions, but Kendall Knight knew him forever and it isn't hard to see through his best friend now.

"It might be a crazy fan… But are you sure you're okay?" Kendall asked again, patting James' knee like he always does.

A nod was given, "I'm okay." James said, smiling, this time a bit more genuine.

But it never fooled Kendall.

* * *

The breathing was steady, somehow freaking a little bit of James out. It was as if the caller wanted James to know his existence. James gulped before hanging up slowly.

It had been the nineteenth time he got anonymous callers and it was only the third day since getting his iPhone back.

James couldn't figure out who it was or why he/she was doing this, but all he knew, it was freaking him out. He got calls whenever he was alone, except the first two calls where there was Kendall and Carlos. But the rest? It was as if the caller knew the times where James was alone in his room, in the kitchen or even when going for a morning jog.

But the freakiest ones come late at night, before he went to bed and precisely at midnight. He finds it hard to sleep afterwards.

* * *

Morning came.

James had been the last one to wake up, it seems, since Carlos was already seated on the table with breakfast and Logan was whipping himself some toast.

"James!" Carlos exclaimed, cheeks full with cereal when the brunette entered the dining room. "Good morning!" He waved and James waved back with a small smile.

"James? Hey, you look pale." Logan said.

A grunt escaped James' lips as he headed to the refrigerator. He didn't get much sleep last night of tossing and turning; if he had shared a room with Logan, maybe the smart one would notice. But since it's Carlos he's sharing a room with, James knew Carlos would sleep through all noises.

Pulling out some milk, James scanned the breakfast table. "Where's my Cinnamon Crunch?" He asked.

Logan handed the tall one a box of cereal he got from the cupboard, "There you go." He smiled. "Now go eat. You look sick. Are you okay? You sure you're not sick?" He asked, Logan's smile now replaced with a worried look.

James chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Chill, Dr. Mitchell, sir, I'm feeling fine." Lie. He sat across from Carlos who was devouring his bowl of treat. "Where's Kendall? And Katie? And Mama Knight?"

"Mama Knight went out for a morning jog," Logan said, back to his toast, spreading butter on it. "And Katie went down to the lobby, I have no idea what she's going to do with the hammer she brought, though."

A small laugh escaped James' lips. Classic Katie. "So, Kendall?"

As if to answer his question, Kendall came out of the bathroom with a loud singing of 'Paralyzed', making Carlos' shoulders shake when giggling and Logan chuckle.

James smirked. "I guess that answers that." He said, pouring fresh milk onto his pile of Cinnamon Crunch.

"Gooooooood morning, buddy!" Kendall chirruped, slinging an arm around James' neck, nearly choking his best friend.

"Ugh, Kendall! Look what you made me do!" James cried out at the spilled milk. He pouted. "You _know _I love fresh milk! How could you!" And there it was, the dramatic Diamond show.

Kendall rolled his eyes with a laugh, Carlos smiling with his cheeks full of cornflakes while Logan sighed, but what came out was a chuckle.

James gave a small smile.

Well, at least the morning came warmly, despite his lack of sleep. But he woke up to his best friends and their antics. It was more than enough to paint a soft smile on his face.

_**Buzz. Buzz.**_

Until his phone began to vibrate for the twentieth time, that is.

* * *

**Well? How was it? Bad? Good?**

**Do tell me what you think and if I should/should not continue this. I have another new story coming up, so there'll be three BTR stories from me. I hope you're all okay with that.**

**Reviews will be loved forever :)**

**Thank you!**

**Lu.**


	2. How it got worse

**Intro**

**Apparently you guys like this story! :)**

**You have no idea how happy I was to receive mails, reviews and favorite/alerts. Thanks, guys, I really appreciate it. So I'm continuing the story! Thank you for the support!**

**Oh and as for "Skedaddle", I'm trying to get myself into the story, I'm a bit stuck right now, but hopefully, tomorrow I'll update it. For those who've read and reviewed "Skedaddle", I love you bunches! For those who haven't, go check it out? ;)**

**Long author's intro's aren't really my thing, so do enjoy!**

* * *

"James, what's wrong?"

The brunette was snapped from his thoughts. He turned his gaze away from the mic and faced Kelly, her eyebrows furrowing in concern.

James swallowed lightly, shaking his head, "Nothing." He mumbled.

"_Something_ is definitely _wrong_! We are not getting _a single song_ done today!" Gustavo's thundering voice came through the speakers. "Dog! You're not _concentrating_! You keep _silencing on your solo lines,_ you _missed the beats _and you _forgot to harmonize_!" He shouted, throwing his hands in the air in an irritated way. "If you can't concentrate any longer, then you could _kiss your pop-star dream goodbye_! Sayonara! Out the window! _Shoo_!"

Kelly sighed, Logan bit his lip guiltily, Carlos cringed at the still shouting man and Kendall pressed his lips into a thin line. They hated having to listen to Gustavo's shouts of how much of a failure they are sometimes, how embarrassing, how miserable…

Oh, but Gustavo was nowhere near done. "Are you going to _concentrate_ or not! Are you going to sing your _doggy hearts out_ or should I just _send you back_ to _Minnesota_!" Gustavo glared harder at James, "Are you even listening to me! _Dog_!"

"Yes?" The other three answered.

"Not _you_ dogs!" Gustavo yelled louder, "_That_ dog!" He pointed furiously at James. The music producer gritted his teeth in major annoyance, "JAMES!"

The brunette's head snapped up. James blinked. Once, twice.

"…Huh?"

Gustavo screamed, frustrated.

* * *

"Gah, I'm so tired…" Logan breathed out.

Kendall groaned, "I know… And it's only 11 AM."

No doubt, it has been a tiring day for the boys as they entered the crib, shoulders slumped. They didn't get to record one decent song. And if James weren't their best friend, they would've put the blame on the diva for messing up today. Big time.

Carlos staggered towards the sofa before letting gravity take over his body as he fell, bouncing a bit. "I've never felt so tired in my life… And _I'm _supposed to be the one with extreme energy."

"You're mentally tired." Logan said, "Physically tired, well, we've been through real hard hockey games, Carlitos." He sighed and Carlos nodded. The dark haired teen plopped down next to where the Latino was lying on his tummy.

James was silent, spacing out like every hour of today. It was like he was in a different world, not aware of his current surroundings. He was lost in his thoughts. Which never happened.

Kendall's thick eyebrows formed into a frown. James was never quiet. Never. Unless he was really, really tired. That, or when he was really, really upset. Yes, Kendall knows his best friend like the back of his hand. In fact, he might even know James better than the back of his hand. Hm. Is that a scratch over there? When did he get that? _How _did he get that?

The blond shook his head, tearing his gaze away from the small cut on his hand before putting and arm around the tallest of the four, "Jamie, you okay, bud?" He asked, turning James around by the shoulders so he could see him. The hazel brown eyes were downcast; on his forehead there was a wrinkle of worry.

There was something about that look, about _James' _look, that made Kendall's stomach tighten. He knew something was wrong. But before he could prod his friend to tell him what's wrong, a second later, James was already on his feet, heading towards the room he and Carlos shared.

"James?" Kendall called and the other paused in his steps. "James." A stern tone came out and Kendall bit his lip, regretting that he might piss the other even more.

All the blond got was a confused, complicated look on his best friend's face when he turned around. Kendall breathed the sight in. He never saw James like this. It was weird. It was starting to freak him out.

"Jamie… are you okay?" He asked for the second time (or maybe the third, maybe even the fourth) time that day. "Cause you don't look fi-"

"I'm okay…" James said softly, but the confusion and anxiety hidden in James' small voice just now reached Kendall's ears perfectly.

"…Okay, then." Kendall decided to not bother him for now, leaving him to his thoughts until he can come out and tell Kendall what's wrong. "You know I'm here if you need me."

James nodded, "I know Logan and Carlos are, too."

Tired smiles spread across the said two as they nodded and Kendall did, too.

"You should rest, James." Logan said from the sofa, craning his neck. "You look pale. Drink more water, okay? Dehydration isn't fun at all."

James nodded again, "M'kay."

* * *

**_Buzz. Buzz._**

James nearly jumped at the the vibration from his desk.

He groaned before picking it up, "Dude, really?" James hissed, frowning when his insides started to flip out of the eeriness, "Get a life. Stop calling." He mumbled, hanging up.

No matter how this 'dude' is freaking him out, it was starting to get annoying. The calls were getting more frequent and every time James chose to ignore or reject the calls, it got worse.

A second later, his phone vibrated again and James gritted his teeth, glaring at the vibrating phone on the desk. He stormed off to the living room where he could hear his best friends watching some horror movie or something. They were never quiet when watching movie marathons except for those horror/thriller stuff.

James never liked it. Which is why he was in his room at the first place, anyway. He chose to not watch those stuff and corrupt his mind with all sorts of disturbing images running through his head. But rather than having his phone vibrate every two minutes, he'd withstand long hours of suspense movies with his best friends by his side.

Okay. Maybe not long _hours_, more like, a few minutes or so. He could always grab a magazine to distract himself, right?

There was no way, _no way_, James Diamond was gonna join his three crazy friends in watching horror movies at _midnight_ when Katie and Mrs. Knight were over at a relative's house.

No way.

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

Carlos screamed, clutching onto Logan's arm for his dear life, scaring the other as well, Logan screeched.

Kendall, surprised by Logan's slight jump on the couch, too, screamed and affected James, making him let out a high-pitched scream. "OH MY GOD, TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF!" James squealed, pulling his legs up, burying his face in his knees, arms protectively over his head.

At his child-like behavior, Kendall began to laugh and Logan chuckled, while Carlos was still wide-eyed. "Hey, stop laughing at him!" He said after calming down a bit, "You guys have to admit, that _was _pretty scary!"

James whimpered and Kendall pulled the curled up ball of James into a comforting hug, "Hey, buddy, it's over already. Don't worry, the monsters won't get you." He said softly, arms around James' knees.

Logan grinned, "You screamed so loud, Carlos, you scared me more than the movie did." His shoulder shook as he restrained his giggles.

"Oh, stop being mean, Logie! You screeched like an idiot anyway." Carlos pouted, snuggling closer to the paler boy. "And can we switch seats? I'm not very comfortable sitting on the rear of the sofa like this. I'm scared."

A sigh escaped Logan's lips as he stood up to let Carlos scoot over next to the frightened James so that the two scaredy-cats were safe between him and Kendall.

James seemed to have calmed down a bit as he began to regain composure. "What the fork is that movie! What the actual spoon!" He cried out, "I'm never, _not ever_, watching horror anymore. You guys scarred me for life."

Kendall laughed and released his best friend for him to sit properly again. He walked to the DVD player and took out the 'Moth Man', putting it back to it's cover. "Okay, so no horror. What about thrillers?"

"Is it just as bad?" James whimpered, eyes glassy and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Thriller doesn't have those monsters, James, it's just people and basically freaky stuff. You know, that gets you tense up in some dead or alive situations?" The smart boy said as-a-matter-of-fact-ly.

James blinked. "Oh." He said. "Then I guess it's okay…? It's not as scary as horror movies, right?"

"Nope!" Carlos shook his head, patting James' shoulder, "Relax, James! I'm happy you finally got the guts to join our scary-movie night!"

"I thought you'd never come out of that room. Okay. So we have," Kendall said before holding up two DVDs for the guys to choose, "Either 'Panic Room' or 'The Breed'. Which one?"

Carlos scrunched up his nose, "No, no, we've already watched 'Panic Room'! And 'The Breed' got really bad reviews! So, no."

Kendall sighed before going through his DVD collection, "Well, we've watched most of the thriller ones, but-oh, hey! Here's one. We haven't got the chance to watch it, remember?" He said, pulling out one, waving it.

"What is it?" Logan asked, peering, squinting his eyes to get better vision.

"It's 'When A Stranger Calls'." Kendall said and James felt his stomach tighten, throat clogged and eyes wide.

"Isn't that an old movie? Like, 90's or something?" Logan pursed his lips, trying to remember.

Kendall nodded, "Well, yeah, but this one's the remake. The modern version. You guys wanna watch?" He asked and Carlos nodded excitedly, Logan giving a small 'yeah, sure' and James froze. "Jamie?"

James tried to swallow down the block of whatever that is in his throat, but failing, his voice cracking as he asked, "Wh-What kind of movie is that?"

"Uh, we just told you, thriller." Logan said.

"No, yeah, I mean, uh, the summary." James felt his finger twitch.

Kendall raised his brow, "You want me to read you the summary?" He asked and James nodded, only to be given a scoff, "Oh, but that'll spoil the story! Let's just watch it, okay? Promise if it gets too scary, I'll be right next to you. And so is Carlos."

"B-But-"

"On with the movie!" Carlos cheered.

James felt something crawl up his stomach.

_I think I'm gonna be sick._

* * *

**I think I lacked the eeriness here.**

**And I'm sorry it turned out to be so short. I'll extend the next chapters.**

**I try to not creep myself out while writing at night (I only have time when the sun goes down, sadly) so it might not be as eerie as I wanted it to be. But no worries! I promised myself to elevate my writing skills, haha.**

**Reviews will be loved, critics will be appreciated, flames will be... I'll think about that XD **

**Thank you!**

**Lu.**


	3. How it settled down

**Updated! Haha! Didn't expect _that_, now, did ya'?**

**Okay, you probably did. You probably are hating me for being so slow in updating. But, here comes the good news. I'm free! Second semester of Uni, done. Exams, done. Which means, more time for fanfics! Yes. Love me, love me.**

**But I'll be in the States for summer so I'll have to figure a way out to update from there... Don't hate me. Yet.**

**Anyway, here you go, I know you guys like this better than _Skedaddle_. LOL BUT WHY.**

* * *

James paled, the movie ended with a creepy feel.

Well, _that's_ gonna leave James replaying the horrifying scenarios all over again in his head. He wasn't sure if any of his friends had realized, but the color was drained from his face.

Which should be weird, right? Since he's got rosacea. If anything, his cheeks should've seemed flushed-pink and not ghost-white like this.

"Oh my God," Carlos was first to break the silence between the four, the heavy feel of fright actually began to fade as Logan, Kendall and James exhaled. Were they even holding their breaths? They didn't notice.

"That was… kinda freaky." Logan breathed out and Carlos immediately nodded in agreement.

Kendall yawned and rubbed his eyes, sliding his iPhone open to check the time. 1:55 AM. "It's past midnight." The blond stated.

A thought entered James' mind as reality hit him. It was past midnight and the anonymous called didn't even call him. A small relief washed James' feelings, but his chest tightened when the thought of the caller knowing he wasn't alone made his heart beat faster.

_He knows…?_ James bit his inner cheeks. _He didn't call. He knows I'm not alone. He knows I'm with the guys. But how? Does that means he can see me…?_

Suddenly this 'anonymous caller' was no longer pulling pranks to freak James out. Suddenly he or she turned into a stalker. The thought made James' skin crawl, goosebumps forming as he recalled the happenings in the movie he watched earlier. Now he regrets watching thrillers just as much as he regretted watching horror movies.

Kendall yawned again, "We should go to bed."

"Yeah, let's go. I'm so tired already." Logan mumbled, stretching his arms.

"Aww, but we have no recording for tomorrow. Not even dance rehearsals. Do we have to go to sleep now?" The latino pouted, crossing his arms, "Can't we watch some cartoons first?"

Kendall chuckled at his helmet-wearing friend as Logan smirked, "You're scared, aren't you, Carlitos? Afraid that the scenes from that movie would appear in your dreams tonight?" Logan teased.

"Yeah," Kendall grinned, "Or are you scared that the caller would climb up to your room through the window and attack you? Ooooh~ scary~!"

Carlos pouted even more, frowning. He opened his mouth to protest and a whimper came out, but it didn't come from him. All three heads turned to see James' horrified face, pale and weak. The bed next to the window in _this _room belongs to James.

"Bad move, Kendall." Logan stated and Kendall's eyes widened while Carlos bit his lip.

"Oh my gosh, Jamie, I'm sorry, buddy!" Kendall exclaimed, throwing his arms around the taller teen, rubbing James' upper arms.

James swallowed down a bundle of nerves and inhaled nervously before giving the blond a weary, forced smile. "No, it's okay, I'm fine, Kendall." He mumbled, chuckling nervously. "I'm okay." The brunette whispered, nodding with a small smile and Kendall sighed.

"Let's just sleep," Logan said when Carlos yawned and stretched, rising his legs only to let them fall upon Logan's lap. "_Really_, Carlos? Come on, up, up, let's go to sleep." He chuckled, patting Carlos' legs. Carlos whined of being too tired to walk and all, but Logan threw his friend's legs off of his lap and pulled the shorter one up to his feet.

Kendall only laughed when Carlos sagged and staggered. "Come on, James." The leader of the group said, patting James' upper arm as they shifted on their seats to stand up and head towards their own rooms.

"Night, guys." Logan spoke, patting Carlos' shoulder and James' back before entering his shared room with Kendall on the right side of the hall.

"Nighty night!" Carlos called from inside the room and locked the door. He let gravity take over his body as he fell to his bed. The worn-out latino saw James yawn and stretch his tired limbs before lying down on his bed at the other side of the room.

The two teens exchanged goodnights and closed their eyes, trying to sleep. It should have been easy, since their eyelids were heavy and they felt so tired earlier, however, Carlos just couldn't let his brain shut down to sleep.

After a good thirty minutes, Carlos sighed and he pouted. "James…?" He called for his roommate, waiting for an answer as he propped his body with an elbow to balance himself.

James gave out a shaky, "Y-Yeah?" and Carlos was sure the taller teen couldn't sleep as well.

"Have you been awake?" Carlos asked, a tint of hope in his voice. "I can't sleep… James, I'm scared." He admitted like a child.

"I know," James said, voice nearly coming out in a squeak, as he sat up, "I'm scared, too." He whispered. No matter how embarrassing it was, he couldn't deny the fact that he was a bit paranoid with how the gentle moonbeam glowed through the blinds of the window.

There was an eerie silence between the two friends, before suddenly,

**_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._**

"AAAH!" Both boys yelped in terror, jumping out of their beds when James' phone vibrated, screen giving out an uncanny white light to their horror. The duo had already ran towards the door, struggling to open it for a few seconds before running across the small hallway to Kendall and Logan's room, banging the door, calling for the other two to come out.

The door opened, revealing a tired Logan, rubbing his eyes, frowning. "What's going o-"

"Logie, I'm scared!" Carlos squealed, throwing himself to Logan, clutching to his shirt and confusing the taller teen. "The stranger's gonna get me! Help me, Logie! Save me!"

"Wha…?" Logan raised a brow before sighing, patting Carlos' back to try and calm him down before moving to let both boys in. "It's only been half an hour, guys." He mumbled as Carlos immediately sat on his own bed.

"Me and James can't sleep," Carlos said, "We're too scared!"

Logan shook his head, "James and I." He corrected before sitting down next to the latino and he called for the other, "Kendall. Kendall, wake up." The blond was a heavy sleeper (not as much as Carlos, though) so Logan had to huff his cheeks and walk over to Kendall's bed, poking his shoulder.

"Hmm, what?" Kendall mumbled, yawning as he stirred. Half-awake, he sat up, taking a minute or two to stare at his friends. "What's wrong…?"

"James and Carlos couldn't sleep." Logan spoke up. "They're scared."

With his half-lidded eyes, Kendall looked at Carlos who was settled, sitting on Logan's bed, then at Logan who was right in front of him, arms crossed across his chest, then at James who was by the door.

"Can we sleep with you guys tonight?" Carlos asked, making Kendall look back at him. "Please, Kendall?"

Kendall only gave a light-hearted smile and nodded, a smiling Carlos as the result. He turned to look up at James and gestured him to come over with his head, patting his own bed.

James rubbed his arm nervously before walking over to Kendall's bed, sitting next to him. "Sorry to wake you guys up." He murmured, but Kendall laughed, ruffling his friend's brown locks. "Hey! My hair!"

Carlos and Logan chuckled at the other two before climbing to Logan's bed and tucking themselves under the covers. The beds they have were single sized, but somehow well fit for them. At least both can fit to sleep in it.

Seeing Carlos and Logan already tucked in, Kendall pulled the blankets and shifted to the window side so James could snuggle in next to him. Suddenly, there was an amused giggle from Logan, followed by Carlos. It didn't take the two more than a minute to laugh out loud. Kendall sighed, chuckling, "This is _so _gay, isn't it?" He said aloud, making his three other friends laugh even more.

"I know! It wasn't so gay before," James said in between chuckles, "When we were like, eight, or something." At his comment, Logan snorted in laughter and Carlos cracked up.

Kendall grinned, sitting up to face his friends. "You know what? Maybe we should just…" Seeing the other three already sitting up and seeming to know what Kendall was thinking, the born leader only grinned.

They didn't say another word and got into action, jumping off their (or rather, Kendall's and Logan's) beds as the two teams work together to lift the mattresses and slide them to the middle of the room. They put the mattresses side by side to form a bigger one.

With satisfied grins, Kendall put his hands on his hips, nodding. "We are geniuses." He stated proudly before they sat on the mattress on the floor and lie down. The four snuggled together; with James and Carlos in between Kendall and Logan (since the two in the middle were the scared ones).

Moments of silence later before Logan started, "This just got a whole lot gayer."

* * *

To say James Diamond was frozen is an understatement.

He was paralyzed, exactly. No, he was _scared_. And it was starting to get ridiculous.

With hazel brown eyes wide open and staring up at the ceiling, James was impressed he could breath steadily still and battled his need of what he used to call beauty-sleep. He's always won at stare-off competitions between his other three friends, but honestly? His eyes never felt so dry before.

How long has he been staring straight to the ceiling like this? How long has he been awake? His friends were fast asleep right now, Carlos even snoring soundly, snuggling to his arm.

The brunette turned his head a bit to the window, wincing when there was a slight pain; his neck had been frozen on the place for what seemed like hours. James peered through the blinds; the sky was still so dark and suddenly, droplets of water began to wet the glass. It was raining.

_What time is it?_

Tearing his gaze from the window away, he shifted his head to the opposite direction, where the clock on the wall was. James squinted his eyes to figure out what time it is, despite the beauty of those hazel colored orbs, his sight wasn't perfect. Failing, he sighed. He tried again, forcing his eyesight to focus.

"It's 3:12 AM, Jamie."

James moaned in pain after he snapped his head to Kendall's direction for being startled, wincing. The older of the two pouted, "Kendall… you scared me." He said in a small voice, cracking at the 'scared' part.

Kendall smiled knowingly, "Yeah, apparently I'm not the only one who's scared you, huh?" He raised both his thick brows, only to get a helpless look from the other. The blond's smile turned more sympathetic this time as he sat up, making James follow his actions and causing Carlos to move away from snuggling the tallest of the four.

"Kendall?"

"Come on, we're going to the kitchen." Kendall stated, standing up and reaching out for James' hand. "Some nice warm milk and a cheese sandwich would do the trick."

James gave him a questioning look before taking his best friend's hand, being pulled up to his feet the next second. "How did you know I can't sleep?" He asked when they both reached the door, "You couldn't sleep, too?"

Shaking his head, Kendall chuckled, "Actually, I was sleeping quite alright. But then I heard you sigh." He said. "I woke up. Knew there was something wrong with you." Kendall shrugged as they made it to the dark hallway.

"But you're a heavy sleeper." James snorted, "Well, not more than Carlos, but you couldn't possibly be awaken by a small sound I made."

Kendall grinned at his best friend, "Call it the 'James-needs-my-help' radar thingy."

"Cheesy." James commented, both laughing as Kendall turned on the lights to the kitchen. "Speaking of which. Cheese sandwich?" The brunette raised a brow, amused.

A shrug, "Yeah, I read it in some article; eating cheese before bedtime makes you sleep faster and deeper. So I think it might help." Kendall said, pulling out said ingredients to grill a sandwich at 3 AM in the morning. "And warm milk to warm you up since you look so pale."

James nodded, grateful for a reliable friend like the blond. He took a seat at the counter as Kendall whipped them their midnight snack. Having problems with sleeping never occurred to James, not ever. He rested his chin on his palm, elbow on the counter as he sighed again that night. He was overreacting; it was the whole anonymous caller thing getting inside his mind again.

"So what's the problem, James?" Kendall asked after having to notice the brunette with a preoccupied mind. "Are you still scared? Like, having flashes of the scenes or something?"

A light blush tinted on James cheeks, bringing back the color he had lost hours ago. He pouted and frowned, "No."

Kendall chuckled, "You don't have to get all embarrassed, you know, I'm your best friend." He stated, "Therefore, I should know what's bothering you. Because I'm here to fix it, that's what best friends are for."

Smiling lightly, the burden on James' heart and the tension in his muscles began to evaporate. He nodded, "Thanks, buddy."

The happy blond grinned, "Anytime. Now how about some sandwiches?"

James chuckled, "Yum."

Momentarily forgetting about his fears, James was not able to see the screen of his phone back in the room, flickering and buzzing, vibrating as a call came in.

**_Buzz. Buzz._**

* * *

**Okay. So how was it?**

**IT WAS SHORT.**

**OMG, I know, I'm sorry, I'll write longer next time, but be happy with this for the time being, maybe? There was Cargan, right? And Kames? And and and... I love you? /shot/ Right, gotta update _The Coterie_ next so I hope you review on that one, too.**

**It's true what authors say, you know. Reviews _do_ keep you going.**

**Until next chapter!**

**Lu.**


End file.
